The Reception
by allessandramari
Summary: Rory and Jess's wedding reception. Fluffy Lit, Story #6 in my post series Getting Back on the Bus world. R/J, L/L, Emily


**Here is a bit of fluff I decided not to continue, and turned into a one shot for you! Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer- The characters are not mine, I enjoy playing in their world.**

Spinning Rory around in his arms, Jess laughed. He had known something was going on, but he hadn't suspected he'd be getting married tonight. Setting her down, he cupped her face in his hands.

"How did you do this? How long have you been planning?" Rory smiled up at him.

"I came up with the idea two weeks ago. Let's get the pictures out of the way, and then while they do some last minute reception set up at the Dragonfly, we can talk." Jess leaned down, kissing her again as the photographer guided everyone into their positions, and more light was added. Since they had taken the majority of the pictures before the wedding, Rory and Jess were soon in horse drawn carriage on their way to the reception. Jess draped his arm around Rory's shoulder, and pulled her in close, lacing their fingers together.

"You did a beautiful job planning the wedding. How, how did you find the time, and the courage?" Jess asked.

"I delegated. Sookie and Luke planned the food around our tastes, Miss Patty spread the word, and arranged the fittings for everyone. Grandma took care of the music and flowers. She worked with Lane. Lorelai was head organizer, and travel coordinator. We pretty much had everything picked out at one fairly drunken lunch. The courage was trickier, but I wanted us," Rory said, resting her head on Jess's chest, listening to his heart beat. She had missed this closeness.

"Drunken lunch?" Jess tried to keep his mind on the topic at hand, he knew they'd be at the Dragonfly soon. "How long do we have to stay at the reception?" Rory laughed, turning her face up for a kiss.

"We're going to do our stuff at the beginning, instead of spacing it out throughout. Mom and Grandma both knew we wouldn't stay long. I'll tell you about the drunken lunch later. Are you happy?"

"Hell yes. I was trying to get up the nerve to kiss you tonight on our date. Speed things along a bit. Now I'm married, and I didn't have to help plan anything. I mean, I would have, if you wanted me to be involved, but I would have been happy at a court house. I knew something was going on, but I never dreamed it was this," Jess replied.

"What do you mean? This was the best the town's ever kept a secret!"

"Matt and Chris have been avoiding my calls. My dad called out of the blue and rambled on about the winds of change. Luke's been asking odd questions about food. I've been getting looks for a while now. Everything from smirks to pity, and they quit talking when I walked into the room. And Kirk, well, he's been weirder than normal. I caught him trying to measure my ass. There was obviously something going on."

"Kirk measured your butt? I probably shouldn't have put him in charge of marking the spots on the bridge," Rory said, laughing. "It was pretty though, wasn't it? With the lights, and the flowers?"

"Yes, and the music was perfect."

"Grandma had to pay the orchestra extra to get them to modify and play the Clash and the Distillers. What did you think about the bridesmaid dresses? I originally wanted a dark blue, but having the wedding at night limited our choices," Rory asked. Jess was amused by her insecurity.

"The silver reflected the lights, and the wedding had a magical, foreign lands quality about it. The lanterns were a nice touch. At some point, do we need to hash through everything?" Jess didn't want to spoil the mood with his question, but he worried there were things left unsaid, undone. Rory looked up into his eyes, and ran her fingers across his lips.

"We can talk about everything before, or after the reception. It's a matter of telling the driver front door or kitchen entrance. It's your choice," Rory replied. Jess looked down at her, into her crystal blue eyes. His throat hitched, and he fought for words.

"Let's talk first. I think we'll enjoy the reception more if we aren't worried about what happens after." Rory leaned forward and gave the driver instructions.

Sitting in Lorelai's office, neither one knew when to start. Crossing and uncrossing her legs, Rory fiddled with Sasha's ankle bracelet. Jess was watching her with hooded eyes.

"Do you regret it? Marrying me before talking through everything?" she asked.

"No," Jess replied, relaxing into his chair.

"Where do we start? At various times, we've sort of covered it. I understand why you didn't tell me anything. Why you couldn't. Just so you know, I understood before talking to Ray. I asked him point blank if he threatened me. He was honest and admitted it."

"And yet you asked him to be in our wedding."

"Well, we discussed the events, and he assured me after reading your books, his plans changed," Rory said. "Despite what he said to Luke, when he read your work, he knew how you felt about me, and hurting me would drive you away from him. After I read your book, I knew you cared for him. You don't love easily. He needed to be here for you."

"So our first date. What you said you wanted was true?" Jess asked.

"Yes. Logan yelled at me for not running to you in New York. He said I probably had to talk myself out of it. He was right. I didn't realize why I was doing it until I filled my therapist in on everything. She asked me how long I was going to punish you. I spent the night watching you sleep, and I realized I was being an idiot. But the damage was done. You didn't trust me anymore. I can earn it back, I know I can. It might take time, but,"

"Rory, I trust you. A big part of my disconnect was the timing. Us, the book, you going to see Logan. I had this irrational fear I was the rebound again. I think in some ways, the dating was good for us. Only, it went on too long. I should have kissed you after we went dancing."

"I wanted you to. I was scared to initiate anything. I was afraid you'd pull away. There were so many nights I watched you sleep where I had to fight myself from sliding into bed with you. Once I sat on the bed next to you and you stirred, so I fled."

"I watched you sleep during the day. I didn't move from your door, though I ached to touch you. I knew it had to come from you, but I didn't know what it was. Rory, do you forgive me for leaving you? I had promised you I would never do it, and within days," Jess said, trailing off and dropping his head into his hands. Rory left her chair and knelt between his knees, forcing him to meet her eyes.

"Yes, I know if you would have had another choice, you would have taken it. Do you forgive me for not trusting you to do the right thing? I knew, I knew the whole time something more was going on. I never doubted your love for me, so it didn't make sense. I couldn't figure it out. It's why I couldn't snap out of it." Reaching down, Jess cupped her cheek in his palm.

"I'd say there was nothing to forgive, but when you wouldn't see me, and made the decision to break our engagement, it killed me. I forgave you the day Tristan carried you into my room, all it took was talking to you. It gave me hope, and I could tell you were hurting. What Tristan said was true; you were reacting, not processing. If I'm honest, waiting was me punishing you too. I regret it. I should have taken you into my arms at Sniffy's. I'm sorry I put you through this."

"We hurt each other. You were right, though; this situation isn't going to happen again. Anything else, I think we can talk our way through. I know we could have talked our way through this if I would have been more courageous. As long as you're sure we're good?" Rory asked, taking his hand and brushing her lips across his wedding band.

"Yes, we're good. Stand up, give me a kiss, and let's go mingle for a bit. Set everyone's minds at ease. Then we can get the hell out of here, I can peel you out of that beautiful dress and show you how much I've missed you. Speaking of the dress, is it my imagination or is that a different dress than the one you wore to the Dragonfly?" Laughing, Rory answered.

"Of course it is! The groom can't see the wedding dress before the wedding, it's bad luck. That was mom's first Luke dress." Rory leaned in for another kiss, and then taking Jess by the hand they walked into reception together.

Lane had been keeping a close eye on the door for Rory and Jess. When she saw them walk in, hand in hand, she started the drum roll which signaled Kirk to announce their arrival.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I give you Mr. and Mrs. Mariano in their first dance!" Everyone applauded as Kirk began to play _Something Inside_ from August Rush and Jess led Rory out onto the floor. Holding her tight, his head buried in her neck, hands spanning her back, he pulled her in close. She felt a shudder run through him, and moving slightly to look into his eyes, saw them shining.

"I could have lost you," he whispered against her lips, dropping his forehead onto hers.

"No, I would have found you. I'll always find you," she said echoing the lyrics, pressing her lips against his, gentling him, soothing. "I love you."

"I love you too, how do we speed this shindig up?" Jess asked, kissing her again, taking the lead, deepening the kiss. Coming up for air, Rory laughed up into Jess's smirk.

"We have another dance to get through, the father daughter which will be split into thirds, so I can dance with Grandpa and Luke too. You get to dance with Liz, Lorelai and Emily if you want."

"If it means letting you out of my arms, I'm against all of it," Jess said, holding her tighter, running his hand up into her hair. "Your hair's been pulled back for a while, are you getting a headache?" he asked, wanting to remove the comb and comb out the curls.

"I think I can last a little longer," Rory said, laughing.

"Only thinking of you baby, only thinking of you," Jess smirked while nipping her neck.

"May I cut in? Before you ruin our retinas?" Chris said, sweeping Rory out of Jess's arms, and spinning her away to an extended mix of Sinatra's_ The Way You Look Tonight_. Liz giggled as Jess watched Rory being pulled around the floor by her father.

"May I have this dance, my lady?" Jess asked his mom with a bow and the sweep of a hand as she laughed at his Renaissance Faire impression and spun him around the floor.

"Aren't you supposed to be leading?" Lorelai called from the side, after watching for a bit, with a snicker.

"Show him how it's done Lorelai," Liz said, twirling Jess in Lorelai's direction. Lorelai caught him and pulled him around the floor.

"You should be guiding me, not having me drag you around. Watch Luke, he's almost as talented of a dancer as Chris. He's only missing the flair. Stop watching your feet. Flow with the music."

"How the hell does Luke know how to dance? For that matter, where did Chris learn to dance, and what is this?" Jess asked, figuring out the rhythm of the feet movement, and beginning to loosen up.

"Well, with Luke it's natural ability, with Chris, it was years of training and debutant balls. It's called a Fox Trot. You're doing much better. Now here's your test," Lorelai said, passing Jess off to Emily. He was briefly uncomfortable with the situation, but one look at Rory being swept elegantly around the room by her Grandfather, had him smiling.

"Come now, Mr. Mariano. Proper form, please. Let's show them how to do this with grace and style. Channel your inner Astaire. Elbow up," Emily said, adjusting Jess's hand position, and then chanting his count under her breath for him. Gaining confidence, Jess guided Emily around the floor mimicking Richard's movements with Rory.

"Very nice, young man, now dance one last time with your bride before we eat the delicious foods Sookie has prepared." Richard passed Rory off to Jess, and he led her around the floor smoothly, feeling confident enough to lower her into a dip as the song ended. Raising her up, he kissed her to the sounds of cheering.

After tossing her bouquet to a surprisingly swift Miss Patty, who's leap to catch the arrangement was oddly graceful, Jess removed Rory's garter with his teeth. Ducking his head under Rory's dress, Jess ran his hand up the inside of Rory's thigh as he nipped her knee with his teeth. He heard her gasp as he began to drag the garter down with his mouth, and couldn't resist running his hand up between her legs to caress her warm heat. When she jumped in her chair, Jess pulled his head out from under her dress with a grin, the garter held between his teeth.

Rory and Miss Patty were still fanning themselves when Jess shot the garter behind his head straight into Tristan's hand. Tristan handled himself with grace, while managing to defend his ass, during the pictures with Miss Patty. After cutting the cake and carefully feeding each other small bites, Jess used his tongue to remove the stray bit of frosting on Rory's lower lip. Quenching the flare of desire, Kirk announced it was time to eat and Rory and Jess slowly pulled away from each other.

"God, I hope someone was filming!" Rory said as she led Jess to the main table. He kissed her temple as he guided her to her seat.

"I'm pretty sure I saw at least three video cameras and several photographers too. I think this reception will be well documented."

"Grandma wanted to make sure we had enough pictures of everything, so she double booked the photographers. Must have done the same with the video guys," Rory said, taking a bite from the plate of food set before her. Jess watched her eating her hamburger, noticing her eyeing his magic risotto. Chuckling, he held a bite out to her and watched her eyes drift shut as she ate off his fork. Running her tongue across her lip to catch any crumbs, she opened her eyes to Jess cupping her face and swooping in. Lifting her into his lap, he was intensifying the kiss and Rory opened her mouth to his tongue, allowing him access.

"Since it doesn't look as if our guests of honor are going to be able to stay long…" Lorelai said to laughter and Rory's blush as she pulled away and tried to move back into her own seat. Jess kept his arms wrapped around her waist, not letting go. "I thought we better start the speeches. I'm sure they'd appreciate it." Lorelai paused to smile at her daughter and Jess before continuing. Jess nodded and couldn't help letting his smirk turn into a smile.

"Two weeks ago, myself, Emily, Sookie, Lane and Miss Patty were invited to lunch at Rory's house. Sookie, of course, brought the food. We were an odd group as we ate our salads, yes Luke, I ate too, and Rory told us why we were there. Her exact words were 'I need to show Jess I believe in our relationship, so I want to plan our wedding for two weeks from today, and I'm going to invite him to it.' Needless to say, we were surprised. Sookie kept trying to talk, but no words came out, so she'd close her mouth and try again. Miss Patty hummed _Just Keep Swimming_ then burst out into hysterical laughter while watching Sookie. Lane and I stared straight ahead. I believe we were going into shock. Luckily, Emily had the sense to remove the wine from the table and pour us all medicinal scotches. After we downed a glass and she poured us a second, she spoke. She said 'It can be done.' This of course opened the floodgates, and everyone began talking at once. At the end of the lunch, which sadly, didn't involve any more of the great food Sookie prepared, we were down for the count, passed out on the couches and the living room floor, but a beautiful wedding was planned." Lorelai stopped to take a drink out of her champagne glass.

"I was terrified. I've been terrified for two weeks. I knew, as we all do, that Jess loves Rory. Intensely. I knew it three years ago when I stumbled into Luke's after Rory called from Mexico. I knew they had a connection when they were seventeen. But I also knew she had hurt him, and I didn't know how he'd react. I am so happy they had the courage to follow their hearts. Their love is true, and strong, and because it survived the last four and a half months, it can survive anything. To Rory and Jess," Lorelai said, raising her glass. Luke took the mic next.

"Jess, you're the closest thing I've ever had to a son, and like any parent I have regrets, but I am so proud of you, of your success and of the life you've built. Rory, I love you as if you were my own, and the life you've lived, the things you've done and you're going to do, fills me with pride. But being in the middle between the two of you, over the last ten years, has not been easy. From the beginning, I could see your attraction. We all remember the not so fun days of them dating others and pretending not to care as they watched one another like hawks. Then came what I remember with great fondness as the shrapnel days, followed by the anxiety ridden days of lip-lock. Next came aging, and like a fine wine, their feelings for each became more robust over the time spent apart. I knew they loved one another. I may have been the only one who knew, because they sure didn't. I hoped the two of you would find your way back to each other, and I'm glad I was right. Drink deep of each other's love," Luke said, smiling. Jess wiped a tear from Rory's cheek, and brushed his lips across hers.

"Now it's my turn," Emily said with a smile which made Ray's hair stand on end. He glanced at Jess, unaccountably nervous. Jess caught his eye and smirked. "There are those who have been confused by my attitude regarding Jess Mariano. It has thrown several, my daughter included, for quite a loop. Yes, when he came to my house with a black eye, I despised him. That boy was not an appropriate companion for my granddaughter. This man is not the same boy. Even before Rory was hospitalized in Boston, this man, despite how uncomfortable I made him, answered every question I asked him with honesty. When Rory was in the hospital I did not sleep. I watched. From the very beginning, he took me by surprise as he showed a consideration for Richard's health before the fear of another heart attack had even crossed my mind. Then I watched Jess smooth Rory's hair back, calm her during her dreams by caressing her hand. Touching her cheek. The love he showed with each touch, the look on his face, as he stayed awake watching her was frightening for me to see. He let his guard down. I spent the night watching, reading his expression, and thinking. The next day, he made the hard choice, the right choice, to put his career first, knowing we were there to take care of her. It was obvious to all of us, Rory cared for him too. Since moving to Stars Hollow, Jess made time for me when he didn't need to do so. Opening his home up to visits, and being a gracious, if slightly gruff, host. In putting Rory first, he has proven himself worthy of my granddaughter. Two weeks ago Rory proved to me she was also worthy of him. Rory and Jess, may your life be full of happiness as you walk your path together." Emily lifted her glass and saluted the couple, enjoying the surprised expression on Jess's face. Moving Rory off of his lap, Jess stood and bowed to Emily, saying 'Thank you' as he resumed his seat. Lorelai cleared her throat to gain everyone's attention again.

"So many people wanted to speak at your reception, we set up a video camera. Everyone is welcome to leave their thoughts there for Rory and Jess to watch later. Tomorrow night we are having a wedding party and family dinner at their house, and on Sunday afternoon, they will be opening gifts here at the Dragonfly, everyone is invited. For now, let's let our bride and groom make their goodbyes as they leave for home. And then we can all party to the great music of Hep Alien and Kirk's DJ beats."

After saying their goodbyes, Rory and Jess ran out of the Dragonfly under a shower of grain, Lorelai figured Cleetus would clean it up, and were soon climbing into the carriage to be delivered to their house. Helping Rory down, he pulled her into his arms in front of him, and holding her tight, whispered into her ear.

"I'm almost scared to go inside."

"Please, Jess. Please take me home. I haven't been home in so long," Rory replied, smiling into Jess's neck as he swung her up into his arms and carried her into their house.


End file.
